


Never bet against a Sicillian

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is not subtle, Danny is vain about his hair, and Kono wins everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never bet against a Sicillian

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty apt illustration of why Donutsweeper and I should never be allowed to talk, ever. This started as a conversation about how Grace hasn't been in the new season at ALL and ended up as Danny being very bad at covering up sex-hair. Many, many thanks to her, though, for again sitting patiently by while I write things that are not what I need to be finishing, and for cleaning up my work. No real spoilers, except for me speculating that Kono will be back and everything will be normal again.

On the Monday scale of _Zero_ to _Almost Exploded by the Insane Boss_ , Kono would classify her morning somewhere near _Happily Uneventful_ , bordering on _Boring_. There's a fresh pot of her favorite coffee in the break area, her office has been restored so well that she almost can forget that she's been gone for months, and there's even an email from Jenna in her inbox welcoming her back to the Five-0.

She spends the first few hours filling out and re-signing all the documents she signed a year ago, and expects that she'll use her lunch break to go over to the HPD firing range to re-cert and get the use of her weapon back. Despite the addition of a fifth office, it still feels like home, right down to Danny's muffled yelling on and off for several hours from his office on the opposite side of HQ. She hears the words "Grace" and "agreement" several times and winces, knowing that Danny deprived of his time with Grace is never a good thing.

She also knows exactly how the next few hours will go. Steve will _casually_ prop himself against the door frame to Danny's office and watch while he rants a bit more, and then the two of them will take off, ostensibly for lunch. (It is nearly noon, and Danny seems to have drummed some sense of propriety into Steve, unlike the early days where Steve would drag Danny out of the office as early as ten o'clock if the morning was particularly bad.)

On any normal Monday, they'd come back after an hour or so, carrying drinks from some local sandwich shop, dusting crumbs off their shirts and managing to be at least a little bit discreet with the looks and covert touches. As if Steve even possesses the ability to be subtle, especially where Danny is concerned.

But today, because this is the Five-0 and because it's Kono's first day back, they get a call about thirty minutes after Steve and Danny leave. Kono grabs her car keys and Chin follows her out. Lori is up and at the computer table immediately, compiling as much information as she can with what they know so far, which isn't much. Kono tells her to call with any relevant info, and gives the same promise in return. Chin calls Steve.

They've got a perimeter set up by the time Steve and Danny manage to show, with Steve smoothing out pre-existing wrinkles on his cargo pants, and Danny running his hand through his hair and checking the tuck of his shirt approximately five times more than normal. She'd call them on it, except that the Grace-shaped cloud over Danny seems to be gone for now, and they're once again finishing each other's sentences and seeing nuances in pieces of evidence that Kono hasn't even found yet. She throws a pair of gloves at each of them because they're about to start picking things up, and if Chin and Charlie have to deal with yet another set of their prints at the scene Kono doesn't know what they're going to do, but it won't be pretty.

The next few hours are spent running in opposite directions around the Island while Lori acts as the anchor for all of them, dealing out new info and leads until they corner their guy in Kalihi. Kono smiles when she hears Steve give his favorite command of them all (well, as far as she knows), _Book 'em, Danno_ , and they all head back to HQ. Naturally, Kono and Chin get there first, with Steve and Danny appearing a few hours later, having dropped the scumbag in lockup.

By the time Steve's anywhere near his office, Danny is already flopped down on the couch, running his hands through his hair compulsively. Kono should probably point out that it's just doing more harm than good at this point, but that would let on that she knows what the deal is, and since there's been no formal intra-office memo about the fact that Danny and Steve are fucking like teenagers, she keeps quiet, letting them have at least the semblance of privacy. Honestly though, she doesn't know why they bother trying to hide it at all. Chin told her that Lori figured it out within hours of being added to their little family.

Kono and Chin and Lori all crowd Steve's door to get updates on all the formalities of the arrest, and Steve dismisses them before he sits down. But they don't scatter fast enough and Kono catches Steve's slight wince when he sits down probably harder than he meant to. She barely manages to contain her smirk as she turns and leaves the office, letting the door close behind her.

Once she's sure that the boss is no longer paying attention to anyone besides Danny, she holds out her hand to Chin, smile wide. He pays the $100 he owes her without comment. Lori looks confused, so Kono explains:

"You saw Steve's face when he sat down, right?"

"Of course. I didn't expect that one."

Kono pockets her winnings. "He didn't either," she says, pointing at Chin, who is tucking his wallet back into his pocket and pretending to be upset. "But I did."


End file.
